A Bit of a Problem
by Reverse Gravity
Summary: Hinata drabbles. ...about both the joys and scars inflicted upon her by her byakugan. some NaruHina[CRACK][humour]
1. Forgeting Somthing?

**A Bit of a Problem… **

_**by Reverse**_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_

Note: "_this story was a result of too much sugar, a love of Thursdays and a sarcastic attitude"_

Dedicated for _JJ_, you know who you are.

**Forgetting something?**

_Pretense: (age 12)_

"Hinata; you have to _look_ at your opponent!" Kiba was exasperated.

"Sorry" I squeaked. I was good at that, squeaking, I mean, not apologizing. Maybe I had practiced a little too much.

He sat down, Akumaru promptly coming over to join him. I sat down too, staring at his face. I would not look down. I would not. Look. Down.

He rolled his eyes. "Hinata you're staring."

"Sorry." I squeaked again. More practice, great. He stood up, cross.

"Is something wrong?" He asked; I was being a little more sqeemish tonight. He was dense, but not _that_ dense. Thank whatever god lives up there for that.

"Kiba, you know what the byakugan does right?" I asked, trying desperately to be professional about this whole embarrassing affair.

"What?" he asked. Okay, forget I said anything! Kiba _was_ dense.

Clothes! It can see through _clothes. _One layer without even being activated! I thought I told him that.

"It sees enemies through barriers and the chakra points?" He pressed. I so did not tell him. Dense, dense Hinata!

"Without trying, I can see through one layer of everybody's clothes."

"Wow. So if you're scared of somebody, you don't even have to imagine them in their underwear." Kiba sounded amazed. I gave him a moment to make the connection. This was not happening. I was so not going to explain the problem right now. Then again, I did not want to look at _that. _

"Yeah…" I concluded; he was right.

He looked a little confused. "So what's the problem?"

"Kiba," I started. I was so embarrassed; I could only finish at a stutter. "T-think hard."

"Think real hard." I pressed, he just looked puzzled. His eyes flickered up as he tried to recall what I was not explicitly implying. I slapped my hand over my forehead, my eyes shielded.

"You…yuh…..you forgot t-to wear any underwear t-today."

E N D

(As this is a short story collection. I'm open to requests about characters/plot, so review.)


	2. A Bit of a Problem

(Age 15)

**a bit of a problem**

All my life I was the little worthless Hyuga, not strong enough, not talented enough for my fathers notice. I wasn't valued, that much was obvious. The way he sold me off like some harem girl was the best example. But sadly, it was not the only one.

Then there was my new sensei, with snakelike scarlet eyes and rich black hair. She looked more like a doll than a ninja, but it wasn't about how she _looked_, it was how she looked at _me._ There was pity in her eyes; she didn't think I was tough enough for this life. But I tried, silently failing, silently making my own successes, building a quiet existence in the ninja world.

When I was little, I had seen Naruto on the street but my family did not associate with non-Hyuga's, let alone 'brats with bad blood'. I was the freaking family reject and even I knew that much.

That doesn't mean I didn't try to break it. I heard of my _branch _cousin who had mastered more than I. He was strictly Hyuga, even though he rebelled against being 'one of us.' He hated our ways, yet he abided by them. Hyuga Neji was cold, arrogant, and powerful. I was shy, weak, and friendly.

Naruto was loud, persistent, and determined. I liked that, he was so true to who he was, he always fought his fights up front. Not in the shadows where mine took place. Fights that I always seemed to run from. I did a lot less running now, thanks to him.

I admired him. But I hadn't seen him in a few years.

He was strong, unlike what everyone thought. But I was a little shy about him. I always blushed, rosy pink or scarlet spreading across my cheeks.

Even after I had killed the creepy magnetic megalomaniac who had tried to kill us; I still couldn't face Naruto properly. I didn't feel strong enough. I still don't; not really.

I was practicing the smooth gentle movements of the gentle fist style. My hands were rapidly moving, blasting needles of wood from the tree.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" I heard. I turned around, a splotchy red blush spreading across my face. He had changed… in more ways than one.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you?" I asked. I was more than a little amazed. His hair was golden with highlights from the sun. He had eyes of sparkling blue.

"Yup? Who did you think it was?" He asked; he never had discretion, never any shame. It made staring at his body—glorified with muscle and a rare masculine slim-ness, graced with only a pair of dark colored boxers (and of course the buckles my byakugan didn't naturally see through)—that much easier. It did not, however, make the blush go away. Stupid blush!

"No-one, it's just…" I trialed off; my blush was fading with my steely repression of it. I thought of something appropriate, other that 'gorgeous' 'steamy' or 'dreamy' too say. Because of course, any of those choices would just go over really well. "You're older." I decided. It was apposite. My mind was reeling.

He was hot. Scratch that. He was _really _hot.

I blushed, _again_. Bright… flaming... crimson.

This might turn out to be a bit of a problem.


End file.
